Covetous
by Bliss Whitely
Summary: After years of caring for his innocent youngest brother and unruly middle brother Dori just wants something for himself for a change. Dori really likes and wants Dwalin in the worst way. But Dwalin never seems to notice him and when he does, Dori wasn't sure he wanted Dwalin to notice. NC17 Shady business going on up in here. Please note, borderline non con. Dori/Dwalin (Thorin)


**I had heard of someone wanting a Dori/Dwalin fic so here it be started. Hopefully I can get it finished in a good enough time span. Instance of Thorin/Dwalin. I am not too knowledgeable about tags with the contents. NC17 dwarf rough sex ahead. If you do not like it, do not read it!**

Things had gotten out of hand over the last couple weeks. Dori was well aware now of what was happening between Dwalin and Thorin. He had the unfortunate; or fortunate depending on how you view it, timing of coming across them when they thought they were secreted away from seeing eyes, huddled in a corner. Fortunate is a word Dori used because he long desired to see Dwalin so governing, the big dwarf using his size and strength to a more practical use rather than brutality in the field. Dori honestly didn't care who Dwalin played. Oh, he would like it to be himself… but others would be fine too. Dori had come to the painful truth that he would likely never catch the eye of Dwalin when there are other finer specimens tromping around. What chance did he have compared to them? Well… that is what he used to think anyway.

So this sight was the catalyst of things to come…

**/**/**

_Dwalin had Thorin pushed to the crumbling wall, a hank of Thorin's hair clutched in his strong hand. Dwalin's mouth was near Thorin's ear, whispering. Dori's heart when into his throat and he stepped back into the shadow with his hand clutching his heart, his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock. He had always taught his brothers to never interfere or witness any private matter if it had nothing to do with them… and here he was watching something that ought to have turned his face away from the start. How he would deserve a telling off for this, since he had been so hard on Nori and Ori for doing the same thing he is now. _

_This may not have been odd to see… this could have been a heated argument in which Dwalin was forced to use his brute strength against Thorin. But the looks on Thorin's face… the awe and ecstasy was not indicative to anger, the fire that light Thorin's face wasn't the heat of ire… it was the blaze of intimate arousal. Dori looked around the pillar the way he had come to see if he was followed. He was alone… well outside of Thorin and Dwalin. He looked back and relaxed against the pillar and his cheeks flushed, a bright red he was sure he had illuminated the corner he was in with the glow of it._

_Dwalin's hand had slipped over Thorin's hip and was pulling back so that Thorin's backside was pressing in the crook of Dwalin's crotch. Dwalin was saying something harsh, yanking back on Thorin's hair… it was almost guttural the way he growled in Thorin's ear… he was muttering and whatever it was it made Thorin turn his head to look at the bigger dwarf angrily, but Dwalin and forced Thorin's head back to face the wall… Dori would never have the gall to do that to Thorin nor did he suspect that Thorin would let him do that to him… but Thorin on the other hand seemed to be enjoying what Dwalin was doing. Like… he was enjoying being overpowered, enjoying the feeling of being conquered. _

_Dori sighed heavily. It was doing something to his body that he had long since thought he was incapable of feeling. When he and his brothers were left alone he had put all his own feelings and desires on the back shelf and paid them no mind in light of his young and innocent brother Ori and his impetuous brother Nori. He had too… they needed him and he never had time to indulge because he catered to them. And watching this scene was immoral… private matters are left to the ones having it. But still he watched against his better judgment, imagining those mingled breaths with his. He let his hand fall idly to his belt and stopped, shame surfacing at the drive his observation of this clandestine affair. He had no right to bring himself in on their pleasure, departed from it or no. But desire outweighed the better judgment he felt quelling against his irrational side as Thorin thrashed a little, trying to get away from Dwalin but Dori had a suspicion that he wasn't really attempting to get away. It was more to make Dwalin stop him. As if the brutish dwarf behind him, ravaging him wasn't enough force. Watching Dwalin's powerful hands grab hair, clothes, skin and all on Thorin's back and pushed him hard into the wall again, Thorin's ensuing groan of pleasure and Dwalin… oh…_

_Dori turned his head away briefly for he couldn't help but continue to look. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dwalin lowered his head and pulled Thorin's hair to the side to reveal a beautiful neck… and his lips touched it. First softly… then hard, nearly biting, leaving red painful welts on Thorin's neck. It looked excruciating but Dori was compelled to watch and Thorin hungered for more… the hunger was infectious because Dori's mind was becoming diseased by the need, he found himself panting at the idea of Dwalin completely taking Thorin… completely, Dori shuddered at the notion. He blinked several times, his hands coming together kneading his own thighs compulsively as he watched Dwalin abuse their king. _

"_Agh… Dwalin…' Thorin huffed loudly. Dwalin pushed against him, full bodied so that Thorin was mashed between him and the wall. "Don't…" _

"_Stay your tongue." Dwalin warned and he shoved his hand between Thorin and the wall, dipping ever downward. Dori didn't need Thorin to moan lustily and loudly to know where Dwalin's hand was and what he may have been doing to their king. _

"_Oh dear Mahal…' Dori covered his mouth with a shaking hand and realized his upper lip was sweaty. It was a blur; everything he watched went by so quick and he hadn't even been aware of it. He watched Thorin strain against Dwalin… his back arch, his hands gripping as best he could at parts of the wall his hand could grasp, his hips rolling hard against the hand between his legs. The thing that nearly destroyed Dori as he watched this most unusual situation, but no less enticing, was the way Thorin tossed his head back, his knees buckled and Dwalin did not stop. His hand continued to move hard as Thorin let out a raspy, light and airy scream… Dori had heard of quiet screams but never actually witnessed the full effect of it until Thorin arched hard enough to knock Dwalin off balance, however slightly. Dwalin grunted with pleasure as the arm between Thorin and the wall flexed and slowed. Dori couldn't see Thorin's face at the moment; Dwalin's head blocked it because Thorin was resting the back of his head on Dwalin's shoulder furthest from view. _

_Dori closed his eyes and again attempted to turn his head away. Thorin… his… their king… is something beautiful that only the special should be able to have a taste of. A perk not all of them are worthy to have. But… Dwalin… Dori had always admired the big brawny dwarf in more than just a casual way. It was innocent enough at first but to see him manhandling Thorin was unsettling in a way so his thoughts that once be innocent things were dinted with a plethora of dark and sensual innuendos. None of which Dori was sure Dwalin would be willing to perform on him by any means. Dori cut his eyes to the scene, wishing bitterly and shamefully it was him pressed to the wall and not Thorin. Dori never really asked for much and always took careful consideration in helping everyone else… putting his wants and desires in second place… but now… this is a desire he wanted all his own… he was fascinated with Dwalin… the strength of him, the scent thrilled him and he wished to have it. Dori flushed, embarrassed at his own dark and dirty thoughts. _

"_It's not the last time this will happen, Thorin… I got you." Dwalin seethed as he pulled a messy fist from between the wall and his king. Thorin was panting heavily as he leaned forward, his hand instinctively going down between his own legs. He scowled over his shoulder. _

"_Such idle threats, Dwalin. Ought you to remember your place…" Thorin huffed, rubbing at his sore groin. Dwalin chuckled deeply as he placed a not so romantic kiss on the back of his King's head._

"_My place is at your side to do your bidding. And you don't need to pretend you don't like how I misuse you when you are the one who asks for it." Dwalin said unashamed. Thorin grimaced and pulled at the crotch of his trousers._

"_A little less haughtiness if you please. I hate a braggart." _

"_All but this one." Dwalin said in a deep rumble. He roughly turned Thorin on the spot and when he did, Dori caught a glimpse of Thorin's hardened flesh, glistening at the tip as Dwalin devoured his king's mouth. Thorin groaned and gripped at Dwalin's belt as he was slammed to the wall again, their kiss never breaking, Dwalin nearly lifting Thorin off the ground and Dori sighed, a deep shaky breath and it stuck in his throat and he clapped his hand over his mouth when Dwalin and Thorin suddenly broke off and looked in his vague direction. _

"_Did'ya hear something?" Dwalin asked breathlessly as he looked very close in the same area that Dori hid. Hopefully Dwalin's eyes weren't as sharp as his tongue or temper… Dori shook in the corner, he was afraid they'd come to investigate and then he would have to answer questions… most uncomfortable. _

"_We had better get back to camp." Thorin said just as breathlessly. Dwalin, just like that, let his king go and quickly helped Thorin get his outer clothing on. Dori was afraid to move, afraid that if he did they would see him in their haste to not be seen, yet he was rooted to the spot, afraid that when they did start to head back to the camp… they would come his way, which would be the direct path back to the camp and they would see him anyway. He grit his teeth and shut his eyes, cursing himself for staying, now reaping the reward of his inquisitiveness. _

"_Let's go." Thorin said and Dori's heart skipped. _

"_Nay… not that way… we can't both go back the same way, they will ask questions. We have to split and go back indirectly. The more spread apart the better." Dwalin said. Dori felt himself silently hoping Thorin appreciates this suggestion._

"_Very well…" Thorin murmured and for a good while Dori could hear the sound of them walking away through the trees and stone until all that he could hear was his own heart hammering in his chest. He was afraid at one point to open his eyes, fearful that he mistook the sounds of their retreat… and that they were standing before him looking at him. Slowly he lifted his arms up, feeling before him with his eyes closed, sure he was going to brush his fingertips against the fur of Thorin's cloak… or the leather straps of Dwalin's ax holsters. His fingers met nothing. He opened one eye to a slit and then when he realized after a few heart stopping breaths that he was alone, he turned and ran onto the path heading back to camp. Depending on how wide a path the others took, he should still arrive back at camp before them, hopefully looking like he had been there the entire time and innocently unawares of their recent escapade into the forest. Hopefully no one asks questions. These thoughts haunted Dori all the way back and his face was screwed up in anger at himself and fear of what Dwalin and Thorin would do to him should they ever find out that he has seen… all the while, as he headed back to the camp, the image of himself in place of Thorin was eating at his reserved nature. The sounds of that deep husky voice in his own ear were like the epitome of seduction… something he had not allowed to happen to himself for a long time. _

**/**/**

Dori had been carrying this desire like a talisman in his heart for a few weeks. And the more he thought about it, the more inattentive he got. He was put on guard duty one night… and a pack of wild warg was able to sneak up on them. Luckily Gandalf had been there and luckily for them they were wild because if they were not… that meant that there were Orcs or goblins nearby too and that would have been far worse. Dori had gotten a telling off from both Thorin and Gandalf that time, such as he had never even been scolded by his own mother. He handled being told off by then rather well, even with his two younger brothers looking on uncomfortably. What he couldn't handle was watching Dwalin shake his head pathetically and walk away after the last wild warg was either chased off or killed. And despite the deep regret he felt for letting his attention slip enough to not notice a blundering pack of wild warg coming up on them, he still let his mind churn with heated thoughts of Dwalin… taking him. Making mad dirty lust filled love to him.

He even knew his thoughts were so heavy that he failed to attend to Ori… who was looking for the companionship that Dori usually gave him from Nori… something Dori always struggled to stop because Nori is a bad influence. Nori is a good chap when he isn't in trouble, Dori just didn't want Ori to fall into that trap. But with his mind so unguarded and flighty images weighing ever more heavily on his mind, the thought of Dwalin doing such barbaric and sinful things to him, he could scarcely even look at the dwarf without making a fool of himself.

Dori knew that Dwalin already thought him silly… for whatever reason he did, it wasn't the surprise attack by the wild warg; he already viewed him as silly before. Dwalin must see him as downright idiotic now. Dori found himself acting like a love sick pup when he was around Dwalin_… love sick…_ he wasn't even sure that was the correct word to use. He wasn't sure it was love, all he knew was he wanted Dwalin on him and… in him, roughing him up… make him feel alive more than he had even since the beginning of this journey. The Journey in of itself was a great leap into adventure but his life before that, he realized now, was dull and listless. Now to capitalize on this journey… Dori hungered for something substantial that not all the gold of his 1/14th share can produce.

Several times, Dori found himself hovering around Dwalin for no apparent reason and… thankfully Dwalin never said anything to draw attention to it or that it bothered him. Not until Dori would surreptitiously try to take some of Dwalin's hair in his fingers and braid it. These moments Dwalin would yank his head away with a hearty shake of the head.

"Not if yer the one who did yer'own hair and… Mahal… _definitely not_ if yer the one who did Nori's hair." Dwalin would grumble and get up, moving as far away from Dori as possible, leaving the dwarf sitting there with his hands in the air like he was holding imaginary hair with a slightly crestfallen expression.

Of course, that was only one incident and probably one of the more 'explainable' moments that can be discarded as attempted innocent bonding. Innocent wasn't the word Dwalin or any of them would have used if they had a spy glass and could see into the deepest recesses of Dori's brain and witness the smutty things he thought of and hid well but for the constant crease between his eyebrows and the shake of his voice when he thought Dwalin was really close to him.

Dori had made greater strides to get Dwalin to notice him… most of the time; he really didn't think Dwalin was catching on. Dori was irritated with himself for not having that spark anymore to catch the eye of another… his henpecking ways and his little gut must me a deterrent. He would look down at himself in these moments and feel horribly self conscious and would invariably shrink into the background or, instead, he would focus on Ori… and Nori, when he was around. Sometimes, when he did this, he would catch Dwalin looking at him. Dori would turn pink and avert his gaze. Then he wasn't sure he was actually looking at him and then Dori would further seem foolish for his wishful thinking. Thinking perhaps he imagined it because he wanted it so much. He thought many times of just… taking care of himself. But every time he tried, he felt disgusted with himself. He felt… like a kid that was hiding in tree ruts and behind old ruined buildings or boulders to relieve his aching loins when he could no longer bare it… like he wasn't old enough to be able to control that urge. So he never did… and that fire has gotten bigger and bigger since.

The fire inside himself had always stayed at a dull but consistent roar. Occasionally spiking if Dwalin did something in regards to him and it didn't dawn on Dori until this started to happen, just how desperate he was that even the sound of Dwalin saying his name made every bit of Dori's body throb with need. But it had never really gotten to be a real issue until the night they were all in a lake taking a bath. Dori had seen them all naked before, including Dwalin… it wasn't uncommon, and nakedness wasn't something they were bashful about. It was just, suddenly Dori became self conscious about how big his belly was and he would dip lower in the water to hide it. Others noticed his odd behavior and called him on it. Dori would turn red and deny it… after all… Bombur is MUCH more massive than he is and Bombur had no trouble letting everything out. Dori watched with some jealousy as Dwalin allowed Bombur to wash his back and then Bombur turned so Dwalin can return the favor.

Dori sunk further into the water, up to his nose and he grumbled, making bubbles pop from the water surface as he watched Dwalin wash Bombur's broad back… once again, wishing it was himself. He couldn't take it anymore the moment Dwalin was laughing and tossing handfuls of water into Bombur's ear as a joke. So he turned his head away huffily and resurfaced from the water up to his belly button. He rubbed his arms with handfuls of water with his face screwed up in pain or irritation, likely both. He regretted having spent so much of his time and energy in rearing his younger brothers… oh, raising one and trying to keep a leash on the other… but he never had time for himself really to tend to his own needs and now that he wanted something for himself it was flouting him like a delinquent child.

He hated the bit of selfishness he showed as he roughly plunged his hands back into the water and brought handfuls of the liquid to his face and rubbed harder than he really needed too. He repeated the action several times when something slid down his back. At first he assumed it was water. So he ignored it, although it didn't feel like wetness. It didn't feel like a bug either, even if it was, it would come off as soon as he went back into the water. He reached his hands up, taking the clasp out of his hair and the braided knot at the back of his head came down in a tight knob at the nape of his neck.

He felt that sensation down his back again and moved his body a little; his muscles trembled in the effort to stop the sensation. He didn't know what it was, but he continued to ignore it with the heavy jealousy he felt. His hands went back into the water and he brought them up to splash the water over his back. His hands sat on his own shoulders for a moment and he dared close his eyes to imagine just for a moment that his hands were Dwalin's. He let out a little rasp of air, the contact of his own warm skin to his cool shoulders feeling very pleasant.

A pair of hands that were not his own were suddenly on the center of his back and sliding upward. Dori's eyes opened and he turned quickly and nearly fell back into the water with a cry of surprise when he looked up and Dwalin was less than an arm's length away looking down at him.

"Ye want me to wash yer back or what?" Dwalin asked gruffly.

"What?"Dori was too stupefied to think clearly at that moment and flushed when Dwalin rolled his eyes and plunged his hand into the water, grabbing Dori by his upper arm and pulling him into a standing position with so much ease it was like Dori weighed not much but a pittance. When Dori came up fully on his feet, his belly and chest bumped into Dwalin's and… for a moment he froze… he felt… _that part_… against his lower stomach. It felt thick and heavy as it lightly bumped against him. Dori's eyes went wide and his mouth opened in shock. Dwalin didn't have a gut like he did. Dwalin's belly was hard and chiseled. Not too many dwarves can say that… himself no less.

"What are ye hiding yer body for? It's not like we all haven't seen it already." Dwalin said, roughly putting his hands on Dori's shoulders and spinning him about with as much ease as he did when lifting him.

"I…I uh…" Dori stammered as Dwalin ran his hands down the length of his back again, coming down to the surface of the water that was just at the small of Dori's back and coming up with cupped handfuls to thoroughly wet his back. Dwalin chuckled deeply.

"Ye haven't been yerself lately Dori… what is wrong with ye?" Dwalin asked conversationally. Dori scoffed and pursed his lips even though his back was on fire, like the sensation he was receiving earlier but only tenfold and he wondered now if it was not anything but Dwalin look at him that he was sensing.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about. I have been perfectly normal." Dori said. He thought he was holding it together relatively well considering everything going on between mind and libido. Dwalin's fingers came up over Dori's thickset shoulders and massaged a little before coming back down his back again. Dori could feel Dwalin's strong fingers digging into the little fat rolls on his sides, like he was looking for something, once or twice it tickled and it made Dori giggle and jerk.

"Not from what I have seen, ye haven't. Ye seem distracted at times and then others ye seem to hide." Dwalin said with a slight smile as he brought his hands around, his fingers swiping gently over Dori's belly, noting the hairs over the smooth skin.

"I'm surprised you notice anything outside Thorin…" Dori said before he could think of a more proper response. For he knew by the subtle way in which they would both disappear and then reappear without anyone but him noticing a few times over the last few weeks. Dwalin's hands froze mid back.

"What was that?" He asked a bit angrily, like he suspected something.

"Oh… nothing…" Dori said. He knew blatantly refusing to answer the question would infuriate Dwalin… he had no patience for that sort of thing, but Dori also wasn't brave enough to just spill the beans either. Dwalin, again, like the brute he is… this fact thrilled Dori… turned the smaller and rounder dwarf around, the water about them agitated and swirled.

"It was you…" Dwalin said quietly. "You were in the ruins." He didn't look angry; more a dawning comprehension was what his expression said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dori said, his arms coming up in front of him, covering himself as he looked up at the bigger dwarf. Dwalin's eyes flashed and he grimaced.

"Ye damned well do know what I'm talking about!" He said between his teeth, his fingertips biting into Dori's fleshy shoulders. Dori pulled away roughly and as a consequence, Dwalin's nails scratched his skin, leaving red welts there. They sung in the cool air and dampness of the water about them and Dori looked up at him sourly.

"Have you a guilty conscience? Think you may have done something immoral to be attacking me over a simple statement." Dori turned a little and before he could get too far, Dwalin grabbed him by the metal braid clamp under his chin. The metal clamp, as he well knew, was connected to the rest of Dori's hair that was intricately braided up and around the entirety of his head.

As the one hand gripped the metal clamp, the other came up around Dori's arm and pulled him in, allowing for Dwalin to tower over him and bully the truth out of him. Though Dori hid it, he secretly liked the feeling of Dwalin being so forceful with him. He may not want to be hurt by Dwalin… but this animal was snarling at him and much to Dori's surprise, it is as thrilling as he thought it would be.

"I do not have a guilty conscience. If ye ask me… I'll tell ye. I ain't ashamed. You were in the ruins a few weeks ago when I thought I was alone with Thorin."

"And what were you doing alone with Thorin that you are getting upset with me for knowing?"Dori snapped back, unable to believe he is talking back to Dwalin like this. He had no problem speaking like this with his brothers, but not with such a rugged and large dwarf that could easily snap him in two.

"What was I doing, Dori?" Dwalin asked forcefully with a shake of his hands, jarring Dori a little the way a parent would shake a naughty child.

"Why are you asking me?" Dori asked in a shaky whisper.

"I'm not imagining it. Yer brother Ori told me ye had the strangest look on yer face that night when ye came back to the encampment… ye came back in the direction Thorin and I went. Ye aren't fooling anyone."

"That proves nothing." Dori spouted and cried a little when Dwalin went beyond holding the clamp his entire hand came up to grab onto the hair on Dori's chin to force his head up and to look at him. When he did this, Dwalin lowered his head to Dori, at first it looked to Dori that Dwalin was going to kiss him and it made his heart bound in his chest. Instead Dwalin's mouth came down near his ear and he growled.

"Yer a liar, Dori… Ye don't think I know what yer doin? If you want a piece of this… ye got to be ready to take what I give… and I don't think ye can handle this." Dwalin said and forcefully pushed Dori away from him so that Dori stumbled to the side. All pretenses dropped Dori looked at him angrily.

"I can handle whatever you got! I am not a push over, Dwalin… don't think for a moment that just because I have had to raise my brothers that I am weak mother hen. There is more to me than you suspect… but you don't see that, do you? You see a lonely fat dwarf."

"As I said… ye need to be able to handle what I give… and I don't think ye can." Dwalin said smugly. Dori scoffed.

"So it's back to Thorin? Who else have you screwed with?" Dori asked and it made Dwalin smile and laugh. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Because ye just proved to me yer a liar. Dori… if ye want me, why not just tell me?" Dwalin said with a crooked grin, suddenly realizing that this was the dwarf's problem. He was jealous of Thorin.

"You better not have touched my brothers!" Dori barked. Dwalin raised his brows.

"If I have… knowing how ye act, they wouldn't be too likely to tell ye… now would they?" Dwalin said, popping a wet middle finger in his mouth and suck on it, relishing the hurt look in Dori's eyes. They grew wide and glassy as he closed in on himself.

"I… Well… you…' Dori hardly knew what to say. But his stammers came to end because a body was approaching slowly from the side and both Dwalin and Dori turned their heads to see Ori coming up with a cloth and a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry… but may I ask you to wash my back, Dori?" He handed the sodden rag in Dori's direction. Dwalin made to reach for it but Dori smacked his hand down.

"Don't… don't you dare…" He pulled the cloth from Ori's hand. "He's my brother… I'll do it." Dori sounded much more hurt than he was showing and this made Ori look strangely at his older brother before he turned around to allow his brother to wash his back. Dwalin watched with a satisfied smile on his face. He knew he was absolutely torturing Dori now… and that was all the better… he liked that measure of control and usually his partners liked it too. Dori just doesn't seem to know how to handle it. He will come time the two of them get into a tangle. Dori will know full well and accept it much the way Thorin did.


End file.
